


Closed Mouths Don't Get Fed

by K9GM3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Escort Service, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Character, Misunderstandings, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9GM3/pseuds/K9GM3
Summary: When Hana drunkenly confesses to nobody ever giving her an orgasm, Brigitte offers a helping hand. Just, not necessarily her own.





	Closed Mouths Don't Get Fed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Google Doc for 10 months but I'm finally free. I would like to dedicate it to my friend Grace, who inspired the fic, and the fine folks over on KD/GAY who showed me through example that it is, in fact, possible to finish a WIP.

“Okay, okay, never have I ever… hooked up with an omnic.” Emily wears a wicked grin as all around the circle, people take sips from their drinks. I’m one of the few who don’t, but when I see Satya drinking guiltily from hers, I can’t resist.

“Satya! Share your story!” I call out, paying the toll by downing my drink. She narrows her eyes, but to her credit, she does start describing the experience in great detail. To say that it’s a revelation would be an understatement; I like to think I’m pretty open-minded, and up for anything, but I hadn’t considered half of those possibilities.

“Now then, did that  _ satisfy _ your curiosity?” Satya asks after concluding her story. She’s smiling now, and it’s a little terrifying. Truth be told, I’m even more curious now than before, and my cheeks are definitely burning, but the room is dark enough that nobody can see that, so I play it cool.

“Perfectly satisfied, thank you. Sounds like you were too.” That gets a couple of laughs from the people around us, which Satya takes in stride.

As the turn passes to her, though, she immediately gets her revenge. “Never have I ever shown my credit card on stream.” This time, the laughter is pretty much unanimous as I refill my glass and drink, glaring at her. Honestly, it was one time, four years ago...

“My turn!” Brigitte announces. “Never have I ever used SapphicMatch.” Around the room, most other lesbians rolls their eyes and drink. Lena mutters about targeted questions, as if she weren’t just laughing about my credit card five seconds ago. Although I’d like to find out more, I’m getting a little tipsy already, and a third drink in such a short time would probably be unwise.

Naturally, my caution proves to be in vain, as the following turns seem designed to get me drunk. People announce that they’ve never been underwater, never been to another continent, or never been recognised by a stranger. Consequently, the buzz grows stronger and stronger, until my turn comes around. I steady myself on the chair and look around, preparing an absolute bombshell that will force everyone into the same level of intoxication that I feel.

“Never have I ever… had an orgasm during sex.” The room falls silent. Instead of the expected looks, all I see around me is shocked pity. Brigitte, sitting next to me, reaches out to put her hand on my knee. I cross my arms in front of my chest and pout. “Don’t stare at me like that. You guys need to drink.”

They do, but with the attitude of people accommodating the wishes of the terminally ill. The silence that had settled over everyone persists, until I groan with frustration. “젠장… you guys are the worst.”

Lena leans forward. “Sorry, love. It’s just…  _ never _ ? Do you… can you get there by yourself?”

“야! We’re not talking about this, okay?” I get up to go to the bathroom— _ not _ because I’m avoiding the conversation; I’ve just had a lot of alcohol and I need to pee. When I return, the game has resumed, with Satya once again being put on the spot regarding her venture into domination. It’s another story that makes me blush, but more importantly, it distracts everyone from my earlier confession.

There are plenty more confessions that are kind of embarrassing, naturally, but those at least are ones that everyone can laugh about. Each confession also comes with a drink, and after a while, Emily suggests that maybe I should call it a night. As Brigitte guides me to her guest room, I drunkenly try to confirm our brunch date for tomorrow. She nods, helps me into bed and turns off the light. Before she even leaves the room, my eyes fall shut.

\---

Unfortunately, while the subject hadn’t come up again that night, alcohol did not blur Brigitte’s memory. It’s to be expected, I suppose: she had fewer drinks than I did, and she’s twice my size. If I’ve remembered, she definitely has too. But still, I had hoped that courtesy would prevent her from bringing it up in public.

No such luck. We talk about our physical conditions while we get dressed (slightly hungover, but nowhere near debilitating); our plans for the evening on the way over (workout for her, Starcraft stream for me) and our expectations for the food we’re about to have as we enter the restaurant (delicious, as it always is). Once our waiter has brought us our  _ dim sum _ and we each grab a taro dumpling, though, Brigitte brings up what I’d hoped she wouldn’t.

“So I was talking with Lena yesterday, after you went to bed, about your… problem.” I drop my forehead onto the table and groan, which does absolutely nothing to deter her. “Hana, you’re my friend. I want to help you. I don’t know if it’s a medical thing, or you’re just not sleeping with the right girls, or...”

“Whoa, whoa! Can we slow down?” I say sharply, looking around to make sure nobody in the restaurant can overhear. “First of all, I haven’t slept with  _ any _ women, thank you for the reminder, and secondly—”

I’m interrupted when Brigitte puts her finger on my lips. She leans in, a focussed expression in her eyes and a stern frown on her forehead. “Hana, you may rest easy now. I have figured out what your problem is.”

I snap my teeth at her finger, which she quickly (and wisely) pulls away. “Yeah, yeah.  _ You _ try getting a woman to sleep with you.” It sounds sullen even to my own ears, but Brigitte’s expression softens, so I take it as encouragement to keep venting. “I mean, how do you even ask something like that? How do you even know if she’s gay? And if she is, how do you know if she’s interested?”

That draws a weary smile from Brigitte. “Yeah, it’s tough. I usually just flirt with them as a joke, and hope they pick up that I’m not actually kidding.”

“And that works?”

“I don’t know. Is it?” She gives me an exaggerated wink, and I can’t help but laugh. Brigitte looks at me for a second, then shrugs. “It usually doesn’t.”

I hum as I savour another dumpling. Although her strategy gives me a guideline of what  _ not _ to do, it doesn’t really tell me what I  _ should _ do, other than accounting for the apparent cluelessness of lesbians. Brigitte snorts when I tell her that, giving me a weird look that I can’t quite place.

“Yep, we’re like that. Once you find someone, you’ll just have to be upfront about what you want,” she says. The idea makes my throat tighten a little, but Brigitte continues in a soothing voice. “Or how about this. What if I set you up with someone? Just a casual date with someone who’s down for some no-strings-attached fun. If you both already know what you’re there for, you won’t have to test the waters.”

“I… guess. Would you really be able to make that happen, though?”

“Oh, easily. Just because I don’t do one-night stands, doesn’t mean I don’t know any people who do,” Brigitte says as she pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts. “Alright, let’s see. You’ll probably want someone you don’t know, who’s experienced and comfortable taking the lead. Soooo… oh, perfect!” She shows me a picture on her phone of a dark-skinned woman with several facial piercings, an undercut and purple highlights. “Want me to shoot her a message?”

“Yeah, I think so.” I grab another dumpling to give myself time to think. “I mean, worst-case scenario, there’s no click, nothing happens, and I never have to see her again. Right? And best-case… she’s really cute...” Despite a flutter of nerves in my stomach, I find myself nodding my assent. “Okay. Yes, message her, please.”

Brigitte hums and gives me an encouraging smile, her fingers tapping away on her phone. After a few minutes, she puts it away. “All set up! And if it doesn’t work, just let me know and I’ll help you out.”

“Right, I’ll—” I begin, before fumbling my chopsticks onto the table in the midst of a coughing fit. She’d said it so casually, it took me a moment to process, but if she’s saying what I think she’s saying... I feign ineptitude with the chopsticks for a few more seconds, as an excuse to keep my gaze down.

That’s when I hear Brigitte laughing to herself. “Oh god… oh, Hana, you should’ve seen your face…”

Indignance flashes within me, but I swallow my words as I look back up. My earlier theatrics had drawn some eyes, and a few of them are still looking our way. One young couple in particular are whispering to one another. I’m not exactly a celebrity, but I stream enough that people occasionally recognise me, and I’ve come to recognise the signs. With some effort, I slow my breathing down and laugh politely, but I resolve to give Brigitte an earful when we’re in private.

\---

What happens instead is that we make out in the hallway.

My resolution to chew her out had faded during the walk home. We were walking in silence, giving me some time to collect my thoughts and really reflect on what Brigitte had said. Either she’d offered to help me find another date, or she’d offered to  _ be _ that date. But if it’s the latter, what does that mean? Does she want it, or would she just be doing me a favour? Or what if she was just pulling a prank?

As we step off the elevator in her apartment building, I resolve to ask for clarification. But I’m not sure how to phrase it, and asking is scary in any case, and now she’s going through her keys, the time window is running out—

In a rush of adrenaline, I grab her hand, spin her around, and push her shoulders against her door. The realisation of what I’m doing catches up to me almost immediately, and I falter before taking the next step. Fortunately, I don’t need to. Brigitte bends down and kisses me, grabbing hold of my back and my ass to press me closer. I moan into her mouth as her leg slides in between mine, the press of her thigh a distant promise of what is to come.

When we separate, I look up into her eyes. They’re wide open and surrounded by an almost luminescent blush, but the desire in them is unmistakable. “Do you want this?” she asks breathily.

I grab the back of her head and pull her back in for another kiss. Her grip on my body tightens, and suddenly my feet are off the ground. We turn, and as my back hits her door, my legs wrap around her back. When I break away for air, her mouth finds my neck instead, and I lean my head up to give her better access. She’s lifting me with just her left arm, the other blindly trying to find the keyhole. I run my hands down her muscled arms, tense as they are from holding me up, and a wave of heat flows through me. “God, hurry up, please…”

“ _ ¿Qué onda? _ ”

We both freeze. Looking down over Brigitte’s shoulder, I see the woman from the picture grinning up at me. When our eyes meet, she does a little wave with her fingertips and winks. “You must be Hana. I’ve read a lot about you.” Her pronunciation is slow, almost languid, and her relaxed stance against the wall suggests an easy confidence. Her eyes are bright, though, and after taking me in, they settle on the back of Brigitte’s head. “This arrangement’s a surprise, though.”

Brigitte clears her throat loudly at that, her first sign of life since the interruption. “This isn’t…” she begins, before putting me down and removing the hand that was conspicuously on my ass. The other woman flashes a grin not unlike that of a hyena.

“...what it looks like? Hah,  _ claro _ .” She steps forward and takes the key from Brigitte’s hand, proceeding to unlock the door. “Look, I’m not complaining. If you want in too, rate’s the same.” She looks over her shoulder and blows me a kiss as she steps into the apartment. “See you inside,  _ bomboncito _ .”

Brigitte and I stare at each other for a moment. Between the kiss, Brigitte setting up the sex date for today, the offer of a threesome and that woman walking into Brigitte’s apartment as though it were her own, there’s a lot to talk about, and it seems neither of us is sure where to start. Then a turn of phrase jumps out in my recollection, and it’s suddenly a very easy choice.

“What did she mean, ‘rate’?”

“I…”

“You hired an  _ escort!? _ ”

“No, she’s not…” Brigitte reddens a little, swallowing her next words. “Okay, she  _ is _ an escort, but I didn’t  _ hire  _ her. There’s been a misunderstanding.” She glances at the door to her apartment, still open, and continues in a softer voice, “And she’s in my home now, so we should probably go inside and clear things up.”

When we enter, we find the woman in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. Now that I’m not in such a compromising position, I have a good opportunity to really look at her. She has a number of piercings that weren’t in the picture, and a few whose jewelry is a different shape or colour. Beneath a crop top and a leather vest, her stomach looks toned and firm, with another piercing in her bellybutton, and I find myself wondering if she has any others. On both sides of her are bags: one small purple clutch purse with a hexagonal skull embroidered on the side, and a larger plain black cloth bag.

She’s looking from me to Brigitte, clearly expecting one of us to say something. When we don’t, she hops off the counter and asks, “Well,  _ chula _ ? Are you staying?”

“Yeah, Sombra… about that,” Brigitte says. “I think there’s been some miscommunication. I wasn’t trying to book you. Professionally. I, uh, didn’t think you escorted, you know, professionally, for women as well. I was just trying to set you up with my friend.” She gestures to me. I wave sheepishly. “But, um, just for fun. Not, you know.”

“Yeah, not professionally. Got it.” The woman—Sombra, apparently—pulls her phone out of her clutch. Her accent seems less thick than before, but the amusement in her voice remains unchanged as she reads from the screen. “I’m available until five. How long would your friend like me for?” 

Brigitte opens her mouth and closes it again. I slowly turn my head towards her. She shuffles her feet.

“Okay, now that you say it like that, I hear it too…”

Sombra laughs and boops Brigitte on the nose. “Oh, _ estás preciosa _ . I’m glad I came.” She then turns to me and looks me up and down approvingly. “Tell you what,  _ bomboncito _ . Why don’t I give you my number and my website, you can think about it a little more, and then call me when you want to have a good time? I’d be happy to have you.” She pulls a business card with a QR code out of her purse and hands it to me. 

After giving me a kiss on the cheek, she moves past me and heads for the door. The spot where her lips touched my skin feels hot. There’s fire on my body as well, starting where Brigitte’s hands were but slowly spreading outward, and my lips tingle from the memory of our kiss in the hallway. Even with Sombra leaving, that still happened, and there was a definite promise of more. And even with Sombra leaving, I can still feel her card against my palm—another promise, differently made but for the same thing.

“Wait!” Brigitte calls. I jolt, and the fire flares up in anticipation. As I turn, I see Sombra already facing us, seemingly unsurprised. Her eyes look eager, though. Seeing my own excitement mirrored on her face pushes me beyond what little doubt remained, and as I make the decision to accept what they’re about to offer, I’m rewarded with a torturous throb of anticipation.

Brigitte points at a tube of chapstick sitting on the counter. “That’s yours too, right?”

“실화냐?! Don’t bait me like that!” Brigitte blinks and looks from me to Sombra. Then her eyes widen and she silently mouths  _ ‘oh’ _ . I exhale, inhale, and look Sombra in the eyes. “You said you were available until five, right?” She nods, her grin widening. I turn my gaze back to Brigitte. “This is perfect, right? The whole idea was no-strings-attached sex, and to get me off. That's literally her job. She can do it better than anyone.”

“Damn right I can,” Sombra purrs.

Brigitte bites her lip. “I… guess that is how I set it up. Are you sure, though?” When I nod, she looks at her bedroom door. “Well, okay. Bed’s all yours, if you promise to wash the sheets when you’re done.” She looks between me and Sombra one more time, then quickly turns around and heads for the exit.

Wait!” My heart is pounding at 140 a minute, but I do manage to force the words out. “You… don’t have to leave. I mean, Sombra said she’s okay with you staying, and…” I swallow hard. “...and that makes it sound really nonchalant, but it’s not. I  _ want _ you to stay. I would love it if you did.”

Sombra flashes me a thumbs-up. I barely have time to register it before Brigitte crosses the distance and kisses me again. She’s hunger and urgency and desire, and when my back hits the fridge, she continues to move closer until our bodies are pressed together with no space left between us.  With my eyes closed, I let my fingertips explore her back, relishing the firm muscles there, until another pair of hands touches mine. Sombra links fingers with me and guides my hands slowly across Brigitte’s body, from her shoulders to her sides to her ass, where we linger. Brigitte moans, inaudible if not for the distance.

Then, suddenly, my hands and lips are free. I open my eyes to find trimmed purple nails on Brigitte’s cheek, turning her head away so she can kiss Sombra over her shoulder.

“Oh fuck…” I murmur. That draws their attention, and after a lingering touch on my stomach, Brigitte steps away, allowing Sombra to take her place. She’s a lot smaller, but as she comes in to kiss me, escape seems just as impossible as with Brigitte—and just as undesirable, too. Her kiss is gentler: Brigitte crashed into me like an ocean wave, unrestrained and overwhelming, whereas Sombra is soft, almost teasing, forcing me to come to her if I want more.

When we separate, I’m breathing heavily. Sombra gives me one last peck on the lips, then steps away. “Why don’t you hop in the shower,  _ chula _ ? I’ll see you in the bedroom,” she says to Brigitte, who locks eyes with me one more time before doing as instructed. The excitement and desire in her face is probably an exact mirror of my own, but seeing it still gives me a shudder.

When Brigitte leaves, though, the magic is broken for a moment: being alone with Sombra forces me to reflect on our relationship. While streaming is usually fun, it  _ is _ a job, and I know how much it sucks when people don’t respect that. It’s probably the same for Sombra, and now seems like a good time to get that part of the date out of the way.

“I, uh… don’t really know how this works, but I should pay you now, right? Before we...”

Sombra laughs. “Oh, I  _ like _ you. Yes, that’s how it works. I usually require cash, but under the circumstances, transfer’s fine too.”

I pull out my phone and open my bank app. “So…?”

“$150 an hour for women, and one hour minimum.” She pauses for a moment, perhaps giving me time to reconsider. I don’t. It’s less than I expected, and I’d already made peace with spending that kind of money. Once it becomes clear that I won’t object, she gives me her bank account details, and after copying them into the app, I hit Send. We wait for her phone to buzz with the notification, and then she’s suddenly close to me again.

“Now that that’s out of the way…” Sombra puts two fingers under my chin and tilts my head upward. I can’t help but let a moan escape as she’s closing the distance. The kiss is deeper this time, less teasing, but it once again leaves me wanting more. When the shower stops running, Sombra smiles against my lips and pulls away.

“Your turn,  _ bomboncito _ . Should we wait for you?”

The mental image of Sombra and Brigitte  _ not _ waiting turns my cheeks bright scarlet, and I’m unable to answer clearly. Instead, I shuffle out of the kitchen. The last I see of Sombra is her opening the black bag she’d brought while chuckling to herself.

Brigitte’s bathroom is en-suite, so I pass her bedroom on the way there. She’s already in bed, the covers drawn up to her chest. Her shoulders are bare, and though I try not to stare, she notices my gaze and looks down at herself too.

“So... this is really happening, huh?” she says. There’s a tremble in her voice and her smile isn’t quite steady. Alarmed, I sit down at the bedside.

“Are you okay? You know, you don’t have to do this if you—”

“I do want to,” Brigitte interrupts, reaching out to put her hand on mine. “Really, I’m excited. Just… nervous, as well.”

“Me too.” I take her hand and squeeze it. “But I’m looking forward to this. I’m glad my first time is with you.”

“Me too.” She sits up, clutching the covers in one hand to protect her modesty, and kisses me softly on the cheek. “Now go shower! You can put your clothes on top of the washer, and I’ve laid out a bathrobe for you if you want one.”

I nod my agreement and, after one more kiss, I quickly get in the bathroom, strip down and shower. In addition to the promised bathrobe, Brigitte has also laid out a bottle of mouthwash, a hairbrush and a handwritten note saying  _ ‘You'll do great!’  _ for me. I read the note with a smile, use the items, give myself a last check in the mirror and take a deep breath. Then, tying the bathrobe closed and trying to quell the butterflies in my stomach, I step back out into the bedroom.

Brigitte is still in the same position I left her, but the room has undergone a metamorphosis. The light is turned down low, while candle-shaped LEDs are spread around the room, giving off a warm glow. There's music as well, from a small speaker on the nightstand, and the scent of jasmine hangs in the air.

And, of course, Sombra's presence is a major change as well. She's sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, clad only in black lacy lingerie and touching Brigitte's leg through the covers. They both look my way as I enter, before Sombra stands up and motions for me to come hither.

When I do, she takes my hands in hers and has me sit where she previously was. Then she takes a step back and asks, “Are you both comfortable?”

I look over my shoulder to make eye contact with Brigitte. She nods, and turning back to Sombra, I do the same. She flashes us both that grin again.

“Perfect.”

She steps back towards the bed. As she passes me, she runs a hand through my hair and down my arm. I lean into her, but she doesn’t linger. Instead, she sits down on the side of the bed near Brigitte, whose eyes are wide as Sombra's fingers dance across her shoulders. They kiss, and as I scoot closer, Sombra's hand slips beneath the covers, only visible as an outline on Brigitte’s chest.

I join them, sitting on Brigitte’s other side. Sombra pulls away, though her hand remains where it is, and Brigitte's eyes open to meet mine.

“Hey,” she says softly, smiling.

“Hi.” I brush a stray lock of hair away from her forehead with my fingers, then look down at her chest. “Can I…?”

“Go ahead.”

I bend down to kiss her as my hand joins Sombra's under the covers. The skin of her shoulders is soft, but with firm muscles underneath, and I take my time traversing down them. Once I reach the curve of her breast, I trace my fingertip down the space between them, then put my hand on the one Sombra isn’t fondling.

It takes me a moment to find Brigitte’s nipple, working blindly, and I can feel her smile against my lips as the search carries on. Eventually, though, I’ve got it pinched between two fingers, and I roll it gently back and forth. Brigitte’s smile remains, now accompanied by a content hum, and she scratches the back of my head with her fingertips.

Suddenly, she clutches my hair in a tight grip. It pulls a gasp from me, and I involuntarily break the kiss. Her mouth is open and she exhales shakily, twitching her shoulder. Looking down further, I see the reason: Sombra is kissing her collarbone, and though our hands are still hidden beneath the covers, there’s obvious motion where Brigitte’s crotch is. She moans, and though nobody is touching me, I find myself doing the same.

“Can… can I see?”

Brigitte lets out another moan before recomposing herself. She makes eye contact, her breath still shaky, and nods her consent, letting go of my hair so she can pull the covers down. I take it all in as she reveals herself. The freckles that dot her chest, contrasting with the pale skin usually covered by her tank tops; the defined muscles of her stomach, occasionally tensing or twisting when she moans; the narrow trail of dark hair running down from her bellybutton to…

To Sombra’s hand. On some level, I knew what it would look like: I’ve done it to myself often enough, so the mechanics are familiar. But seeing it done like this, the way her fingertips disappear into Brigitte, the way her thumb draws circles on her clit, was something I was not prepared for.

“Fuck…” Heat pools inside of me, and I hungrily kiss Brigitte again. She moans into my mouth when I pinch her nipple, more loudly than before. When we part, her eyes are half-closed with pleasure. “Tell me how it feels. Please, tell me.”

“How  _ what _ feels?” Sombra asks with a knowing smirk on her face. “Be specific,  _ bomboncito _ . Tell her exactly what you want to hear.” She draws another gasp from Brigitte by pushing her fingers in deep.

“Feels… so good…”

I press my forehead against Brigitte’s. Her breaths hit my cheek, ragged and erratic. “Yeah? Does it feel good?”

Brigitte doesn’t answer, but she finds my hand and holds onto it tightly. Her moans get longer, until they are continuous, ever increasing in volume. Beside me, I can just barely hear Sombra’s breaths as well, laboured with exertion.

“Fuck her.”

It surprises me to hear those words in my own voice. It seems I’m the only one with that feeling, though: Brigitte lets out a strangled moan and something that sounds like a plea, and Sombra makes direct eye contact with me while she does as I instruct. Emboldened, I rise up a bit and meet Sombra’s gaze head-on.

“Keep fucking her. I want to see your fingers deep inside her. I want to hear her scream when she comes all over your fucking hand.” Below me, Brigitte twists her upper body so that her head is in my lap. I stroke her face, and when my fingers touch her lips, they open as if on instinct, allowing my fingers to slip inside.

It’s apparently the final push she needed. For a moment, Brigitte goes rigid, her eyes wide open and her back arched. Then her body spasms one, two, three times, followed by a number of smaller aftershocks. She doesn’t scream: her mouth is open, but there’s no sound, or seemingly even breath, until after Sombra has withdrawn her fingers and Brigitte’s body falls back onto the mattress.

While Brigitte recovers, Sombra leans over her and holds up her hand. Even in the dim light of the LEDs, I can see that her fingers are covered in slick. When she brings them up, I grab her wrist and lean in to cover them with my mouth. A gasp comes from below me, and Sombra’s smiling in front of me, but I close my eyes and tune them out, trying to savour the moment. The taste of Sombra’s fingers is unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. I run my tongue between them to make sure everything is clean, then let her withdraw, softly moaning as she leaves my mouth.

My eyes open. I look at Sombra, her fingers covered in my saliva. I lick my lips, the aftertaste of Brigitte still on my tongue. I look down at Brigitte, who stares back up at me with wonder in her eyes. It’s like a stone drops in my stomach.

“...I can’t believe I said all that stuff.” Involuntarily, I bring a fist to my mouth. “헐. None of that leaves this room, okay?”

“It was hot, though.” Brigitte stretches herself out on the mattress, then laughs when I smack her in the stomach with a pillow. With her abs, she probably didn’t even feel it. “Lips sealed, don’t worry. I’m just saying. I haven’t come that hard in a long time.”

“Okay, well. I’m glad.” I let my eyes run over her body as she stretches again. “It looked really hot, too. I, uh… I got pretty turned on watching you.”

“We could tell,” Sombra says. She’s lying next to Brigitte now, walking two fingers up her arm. “Now, if you want us to do the same to you…”

I inhale sharply during her long pause. The mortification had subdued my horniness for a moment, but hearing that bursts the dam wide open, and all of the heat comes flooding back in an instant. Brigitte sits up a bit, and while Sombra’s grin is beginning to seem like a permanent feature, seeing it mirrored on Brigitte is a surprise. Her eagerness is unmistakable, though, and knowing she wants to get me off only fuels my desire for her to do exactly that.

“...then start by taking off that robe for us.”

There’s no hesitation. If we had started with me, there might have been, but having seen Brigitte naked and unraveling under Sombra’s hands, I no longer have the patience to be shy. I quickly untie the belt and let the robe fall open. Their eyes drop to my body as I slide it off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Before I can say anything, Brigitte pounces. She pulls me forward and lays be down across her lap. I yelp, more out of surprise than anything else—certainly not displeasure. Being tossed around as if I weigh nothing to her has its charms.

With one pair of hands keeping me pinned down, I eagerly wait for the second pair to work their magic on me. I don't have to wait long. Sombra's fingertips run up and down my spine, then come to rest on my ass.

“Do you like being spanked?” she asks. Her hand already splays out on my cheek in anticipation of the answer.

“Ah, not really. At least, not so hard that it hurts.”

“ _ Comprendido. _ ” She gives me a playful pat, then continues her descent, slipping her hand between my legs. I bite my lip when she touches me. Her fingers meet very little friction, and she slides her fingers right along to my clit. I try to wiggle back, into her touch, but Brigitte’s hold on me is firm. Instead, I let out a needy whine.

They both are unsympathetic to my plight. Sombra pulls her hand away and stands up. “Spread her legs and hold her still,” she says while walking around the bed. I try again to test Brigitte’s grip, but she took the instructions to heart, and I couldn’t escape even if I wanted to. Then something large and round presses against my clit, and once it starts vibrating, it becomes impossible to even entertain the thought.

Sombra's fingers tease across my inner thighs, sometimes converging to ghost over my entrance, but never for more than an instant. As much as I want it, I’m not sure it would even be needed. The vibrator is more intense than the one I’m used to, and Brigitte's presence is felt in both her strong arms holding me down and her voice whispering encouragements.

“You're doing so well, Hana. You look so cute like this. Just hold on a little longer,  _ sötnos,  _ and then you can have her inside, okay?”

I try to ask how much longer, but the first word turns into a high-pitched moan when Sombra turns the vibrator up further. When I do, Brigitte relaxes her hold on me a bit to caress my legs and my back. I don’t take advantage. The urge to press back against the source of pleasure is strong, but I refrain. They told me to hold on a little longer. I just have to hold on a little longer.

A sob, and the stain of a teardrop on the mattress beneath me. Sombra’s fingers closing in on me again. Something hot running down my cheek. Brigitte’s fingers running through my hair. Pressure building up in my stomach. The hum of the vibrator. Sombra, inside of me, touching me. My shoulders heaving. Sombra, inside of me. Brigitte kissing the back of my head. The softness of the sheets in my grasp. Sombra, inside—

When I open my eyes, I’m upright, with Brigitte and Sombra hugging me from both sides. It's a good thing, too: my whole body feels tingly, and I’m not sure I wouldn't flop over if they let me go. I let my head rest on Brigitte’s shoulder and rub my eyes to clear my vision.

“Wow… I think I needed that.”

“You okay?” For the first time since I met her, there’s no hint of amusement in Sombra’s voice; just sincerity. I turn my head to kiss her.

“More than okay. I feel great.  _ That _ felt great.” I take a deep breath. “Thank you, both of you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Despite her cool affectation, I can see a small smile around Sombra's lips. It might as well be a scowl next to Brigitte’s wide-eyed beaming expression, though.

“Thank  _ you  _ for letting us do it, Hana. I’m honoured.”

We stay like that for a few minutes. Held in between their bodies, I have a chance to catch my breath and recover my wits. On the other hand, being held in between their bodies also gives me a chance to really appreciate their muscles and their curves pressing into me. I keep it chaste, occasionally kissing one of them or running my fingers along their arm, but once my wits are fully gathered, I clear my throat and gently create a little space.

“I’m still kinda horny.”

They laugh and Brigitte pulls me into another kiss. From behind, Sombra latches onto my neck, making me moan into Brigitte’s mouth. Two pairs of hands are on me; I’m not sure which belong to whom, and quickly decide that it doesn’t matter when one of them quickly travels down my stomach and finds my clit with her fingertips.

“So what would you like, then?” Sombra asks. I don’t immediately answer, focused as I am on the ministrations down there. When their hands withdraw from my body, my own slips into place, slowly rubbing myself just to keep the flame kindled.

“I want to go down on someone. I want you to feel as g- oh. Right.” While the threesome has been amazing, the downside now becomes apparent: I do not have two mouths. “Do… you guys wanna flip a coin? Rock-paper-scissors?”

Fortunately, Sombra interjects. “I’ll happily take some if you don’t want to,  _ chula _ , but I think it should be you.” Brigitte blushes at that, but nods and sits back against the pillows. My gaze is locked on her as she slowly opens her legs and slides her hand down one thigh, preparing herself for what’s to come. When she touches her clit and takes a sharp breath, I put a little more pressure between my own legs.

She makes eye contact. There’s a brief moment where neither of us moves, but then Sombra leans down and kisses the top of Brigitte’s hand. I nearly stumble, keeping myself upright with my free hand, and remain in that position as I rub myself hard. A moan makes me look back up. Brigitte has withdrawn her hand and Sombra lies on her stomach before her. Though her head blocks my view, it’s easy to guess what’s happening. A small part of me remembers my earlier statement, but then Brigitte bites her lip and all I can focus on is watching them and getting myself off.

Still sensitive from my first orgasm, it doesn’t take long. My arm gives out under me when I come and I collapse onto my stomach, barely able to lift my hips enough to keep going, keep rubbing, as I loudly ride it out.

As my hips stop twitching, I crawl forward, in between Brigitte’s legs. Her eyes are closed and she makes enough noise that she can’t hear me approach. When I press a kiss onto her thigh, she opens them and looks down at me, eyes dark with arousal.

“May I?” I ask. Sombra doesn’t slow down or give any indication that she heard, but when Brigitte nods, she does pull her head away to make room for me. And—

_ No hesitation. Just go. _

—and I lean in. Though I hadn’t had an orgasm with my previous partners, enough of them went down on me that I know what I like; that should be a good starting point. Using my thumbs, I pull her hood away and drag the tip of my tongue around her clit. Brigitte’s hand tangles in my hair and alternates between tugging on it and urging me forward. She hisses when I touch her clit directly, though, and I quickly pull away.

“Sensitive?”

“Mhm. What you did at first felt really good, though.”

I make an affirmative noise and go back to that. The grip on my hair tightens. The noises I’m drawing out of Brigitte—and knowing that  _ I’m _ drawing them— makes me long for someone to touch me again, but I quell that desire and focus on what's before me.

Either I’m a natural, or Sombra already had her very worked up, because it only takes a few minutes for Brigitte to start panting my name. The arch of her back is a familiar warning sign this time, and I keep going through another silent scream, stopping only after her body falls back onto the mattress.

While Brigitte lies there, breathing heavily, Sombra tilts my head towards her for a kiss. The taste of Brigitte lingers on her lips, as I know it does on mine as well. The thought makes me moan a little, and I feel Sombra’s lips quirking up in a smile. It quickly creates a feedback loop, ending with me draped across Brigitte’s legs in a giggling fit I cannot hope to escape from. Sombra’s fingertips caress my stomach, but that’s all they do. It’s a good thing: as much as I might want to, I don’t think I could actually take another round.

Once I regain my composure, I lie next to Brigitte and kiss her cheek. She turns towards me and kisses my lips, then draws me into her arms and holds me. Sombra appears behind me and does the same, and I sigh contently.

We talk about ourselves, our jobs and our hobbies a little bit, but for the most part, we lie there in silence, occasionally kissing one or the other.

\---

“Wait, so you  _ are _ a lesbian?”

Sombra—or Olivia, as she asked me to call her in public—shrugs. “If you wanna put a label on it. I only date women, but that’s more because of work than anything else.”

“So…” There’s a moment of hesitation, but only a moment. “So is this a date?”

“I intended it to be. Happy to have you here with me either way, though.” She gestures around us. The art here is a lot more conventional than I would’ve expected Sombra to like. This wing is filled with Monet’s garden paintings, a fact I would not have known if she hadn’t talked at length about them. Little plaques by the paintings pronounce them to be replicas, the same as in every wing. Sombra was excited to talk about that too: while some critics have decried the lack of authenticity, the fact that several masterpieces are made accessible to the local community is a big reason she enjoys this place so much.

“I’m happy to be here too. And that it’s a date. You left kinda suddenly last time, so I’m glad I get to spend more time with you now.”

Sombra chuckles at that. “I know. The cuddling was nice and I kinda lost track of time.” She takes my hand and leads me to the next painting, which we admire in silence for a moment. A young girl and her father enter, and we exchange friendly smiles when they reach our painting. Just standing in silence, holding her hand and looking at art, feels really nice. Once they leave the wing, Sombra turns back to me. “So you and Brigitte aren’t together, then?”

I smile. “I love her, and I’m glad we’re… friends with benefits, I guess, now? But no, I don’t think I could date her. Plus I’m happy with where things landed between us, and I don’t wanna mess that up by getting feelings involved.”

“Makes sense. And things between us?”

“Mh... still up in the air.” I lean in to kiss her cheek. “But I’m excited to see where it goes.”

\---


End file.
